The Ice Queen of Bree
by Mekanizumu no kiki yari
Summary: In the village of Bree the Winter births a Child of its Image. Gifted by the Valor as the Soul and Spirit of the Icy Season the child will be called forth to walk the path of Fate. To aid a Quest of Legend into a Den of Fire is the child asked. Vote for Pairings


Greetings and fond Salutations to all whom stumble upon my humble story. I welcome you to read and review with constructive criticism so I can get better as an Author.

**So here is a Quick Summary**:

In the village of Bree the Winter births a Child of its Image. Gifted by the Valor as the Soul and Spirit of the Icy Season the child will be called forth to walk the path of Fate. To aid a Quest of Legend into a Den of Fire is the child asked. But while this quest is not in their favor there is an internal conflict, to let in the love that was written in their Fate by the Valor, or to shut the door and Conceal their heart in ice.

**disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the Hobbit the master of that work is J.R.R Tolkien rest his talented soul. That would be a honor that I do not have, nor do I own Anything from the Newest Disney Movie Frozen. I borrowed a song or two from the movie and the icy heart idea, the movie was great so I think if you have the time to see it. I've always loved ice and winter and that movie really made me want to finally put the character I created originally for X-men into a Hobbit Story instead. My Original Characters are my own. I will ask that no one use them with out my permission.

Thank you.

Enjoy

* * *

Harsh did the wind blow, its icy fingers clawing and howling its song of winter. The snow of the winter season was not gentle this night nor any night for the past 5 days. It piled thickly upon the ground, nearly trapping all the inhabitants of the small village of Bree in a suffocating white prison.

Luckily it didn't snow every single night.

As early in the night as it was every thing was quite save for the wind, the Prancing Pony now full to the brim with trapped tradesmen and Travelers; as no one dared to go out in this weather. Unable to accommodate even aged wizened Wizard for the night, not that he didn't have a place to go already having come with a purpose.

Gandalf watched his old friend stand in the window of his home. The atmosphere was heavy and the lingering weight of death clung to the air. Letting out a puff of his pipe the gray wizard moved his gaze to the small crib placed near the hearth.

Within the crib lay the first daughter of the Blacksmith of Bree, wide wake and gazing around with eyes the color of a winter sky. Curious of the new world she had been birthed into as babies were. Her father was a well-respected man, her mother had been a beautiful woman, and her older brothers were helpful lads young in years striving to be like their father.

However the newborn, Gandalf mused, had a string of fate tightly wound upon her finger.

"Even in the wake of death life comes forth with a new light. While your Dotty is no longer in this world with us she would not agree with letting your grief consume you. You still have now a third child to care for, They will need their father."

The massive man in the window shifted his head slightly showing the wizard he had heard him and Gandalf stood to retire into the room he was given for the night.

* * *

The Blacksmiths name was Ordeth Son of Ordem, a once Blacksmith of Dale like his father Ordemire a renoun smith before him. A tower of a man, with arms like tree trunks and wide powerful shoulders. His face was stern with deep brown eyes and a long red beard thickly braided down his chest, his head was bald now but he once had hair as red as his beard. Upon his arms and hands were scars of all shapes and sizes, burns from the forge and hot metal, scars from blades, and scars from skin splitting from the heat healing back with discolored marks. His body was a reflection of his trade and hard work to provide for his family

Ordeths late wife was Dotty a beauty from Rohan home of the Horse Lords. She was smaller than her husband as he towered over her slight form, but the power she had over him could bring him easily to his knees before her. Their romantic tale was as amazing as their love for each other, as it could cloak over you with them just standing close together. Her hair was golden like curled wheat fields, and had eyes like the green hills of her homeland. She had been sought by many suitors but only had eyes for Ordeth and in the end married and had 2 sons and a daughter with him.

The twins looked exactly like their father at the age of 10, shaggy red hair and brown eyes, tall but not quite muscled yet.

Though Ordelen had more orange-red hair and golden brown eyes than his brother. He was slightly taller with a scar on his face from an accident at the forge. He was the more protective and serious of the two ;with a fiery temper. Which made him more like his father in that respect then his mother.

Ordelleth had the redder hair and chocolate eyes, warm and inviting. Making him more like his mother and the more level-headed then his more temperamental brother. He was slightly shorter than his brother and the older of the two though he doesn't act it at times. Like his brother he had shaggy hair and was taller than most boys his age, taking after his father, and gaining muscle from working in the forge.

His Daughter was a surprise if anything. Not an unplanned one but a curious one, and if Dotty was like any other woman Ordeth would have accused her of laying with another man. However the conversation with the Wizard now in his guest room when the boys were 7 was brought to the front of his mind when Dotty announced she was with child again.

* * *

"_What would you think of a Daughter in your family now that you have two strong sons old friend?" Gandalf had asked during on of his surprise visits in his forge during the spring_

_Ordeth raised a brow at the strange question. " I suppose Dotty would love to have a lass to fawn after, I would not be unwanting of a daughter if it was to happen. Why Gandalf do you forsee something in the future about Dotty being with child again?"_

_Ganfalf smiled smoking his pipe weed before blowing out an image of a little girl out of smoke. "I have been told with great confidence my friend that a Daughter you will have by the Lady Galadriel herself"_

_Ordeth furrowed his brow in worry "Then i worry Gandalf for if she has foreseen my child then something is going to happen to her in her future." He glared at seeing the wizards smirking behind his pipe "What else have you not said Wizard in regards to my daughter?"_

_"Peace Ordeth calm your temper and i shall tell you" Gandalf let out a large smoke ring before leaning forwards to regard his friend with a serious expression " 'A Child of Winter will be born in the house of Fire During the coldest storm. Blessed by the Valor she comes destined to walk in the Halls among Kings'"_

_Ordeth rubbed a hand down his face weary and eyed Gandalf "I know not to be elated for my daughter or worried what transpires in her future to have her in the company of kings. Did the Lady Elf say how soon my wife will be with this child? Will she be born next winter? The winter after?"_

_The Gray Wizard raised his hand and Ordeth fell silent "I know not when your child comes yet but I am sure it shall not be to far into your future my friend. You should keep this to yourself in the meantime focus on your sons and your wife. She will come when it is time for her to be in this word, no sooner. Now I must depart, Keep well Ordeth give my greetings and love to your family." Ordeth stood with his oldest friend and clasped him on the shoulders before walking him out of the forge._

_As the Gandalf rode out of the Village Ordeth watched until his cart disappeared and the mans traveling tune faded into the wind_

* * *

And he did he keep quiet and watched his wife at dinner with his sons, thinking about the daughter he was to have before he let it slip into the back of his mind.

Two years passed before Dotty became with child, her pregnancy was a bit harder than the one previous but the midwife said it was nothing to worry about, the baby was fine. But Dotty could sense something they could not and a week before her labor Dotty approached him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_"My Love..."She sniffled gazing up at him with a sure sadness and pain struck his heart. "If anything happens during my labor know that I love you and that this child is my precious gift to you and our family."_

_Ordeth pulled her to him her tears soaking into his shirt "Don't say that, you will give birth to this child and have your years with her from now until the end of our days." But the sureness in her voice concerned him as if she knew something he didn't . That this was something he couldn't protect her from and death was coming._

_They went to bed that night in an embrace trying to seek comfort in each other. _

* * *

"Papa?"

The large smith glanced behind him his eyes landing on the sight of his son Ordelleth frowning in the door way. With a sigh Ordeth pulled himself away from the window and knelt to regard his son as the boy moved to stand in front of him. The deep chocolate eyes of th eldest son looked over his fathers tired appearance before looking over at the crib with his now sleeping sister inside.

"She doesn't have a name yet papa...ordelen said that mama have a really pretty one that she told him. He told me and its perfect but...he said since mama didn't have a chance to tell you wouldn't know what to name her a-"

Ordeth place a hand on his son's head ruffling his hair stopping his ramblings "Is that so, well then lad what was her name to be then?" He managed to say after clearing the tight lump in his throat at the mention of his beloved wife.

Ordelleth smiled running over to the crib and peering down into it, sleepy arctic blue eyes opened gazing up at the figure hovering above her bed. "Eirwen"

Ordeth nodded with a tear in his eyes, noticing that his other son was looking into the room from the door way smiling. His wife couldn't have picked a more fitting, beautiful name.

_Eirwen...White as Snow_

* * *

*Smiles* So that was the Pilot chapter! Hope it was good...If i get enough reviews ill post another chapter up this week. Tell me if you'd like me to write Ordeth and Dottys romance story out too after this one is done :D

Review please and tell me what you think!


End file.
